Lazos del pasado
by Yuri Mukami
Summary: Perdieron a alguien muy importante en el pasado.Llenos de ira y con sed de venganza vendieron su alma convirtiéndose en seres de la noche. Sus corazones dejaron de latir y sentir,nada ni nadie les importaba.Hasta que se encontraron con ella.Y esta vez ninguno de los cuatro la dejarían ir.Lenguaje vulgar, lemon, traicion,si no te gusta este tipo de contenido no entrar.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Mi nombre es Lara Tucker, tengo 17 años, vivo en Londres, Inglaterra con mi padre Dave Tucker, él es un importante medico pero sobre todas las cosas es la persona que me adopto cuando no tenía a nadie. Mi madre murió en un trágico accidente automovilístico, yo viajaba con ella pero según los doctores, "sobreviví de milagro". Tenía 7 años cuando esto sucedió y no tengo recuerdos de nada, una fuerte lesión en mi cabeza ocasiono la perdida de mi memoria. No conozco su rostro, no tengo fotos ni nada que me haga recordar, lo único que me quedo de aquel día fue una pequeña cicatriz a la izquierda de mi labio inferior, y una bastante grande bajo mi pecho que dobla un poco hacia mi lado derecho de mi espalda, y también una pulsera de cuero verde manzana que fue lo único que había a un lado de la cama en aquel hospital. No dejaron que viera el cuerpo de mi madre, según ellos para no causar secuelas en mí.

Todo esto es muy creíble ¿cierto? Eso fue lo que yo creí hasta que hice un viaje a la ciudad que tanto amaba… la vida perfecta que tenia se iba a desmoronar en pedazos al conocerlos a ellos.

Esos cuatro "chicos", pondrían mi mundo de cabeza, me harían ver la realidad, me harían sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, juntos descubriríamos cosas que jamás podríamos haber imaginado….

Y lo más importante, harían que los ame a los cuatro…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aqui les dejo el primer cap de esta historia de amor, traicion, engaños, etc etc... como sabran no me gusta hace a mis oc débiles ni mucho menos inocentes . asi que espero que les guste la personalidad de este invento mio... **

Capítulo 1. "Piloto"

En los oscuros pasillos de aquel asqueroso e inhumano lugar cuatro pequeños niños, un rubio con un ojo vendado y el otro que relucía un color celeste hermoso; uno castaño con ojos del mismo color; uno de cabellos negros con las puntas blancas y ojos azules grisáceos y otro de cabellos gris con ojos grises, intentaban escapar de aquel infierno que los mantenía cautivos. Pero no iban solos, una niña de cabello colorado con dos tranzas desarregladas, ojos color verde y una pequeña cicatriz en su labio inferior izquierdo los seguía.

Entre los cinco habían ideado un excelente plan para salir de ese orfanato.

-bien, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?-pregunto el pelinegro al rubio que movió su cabeza con nerviosismo.

-yo te acompaño si quieres.- hablo dulcemente la niña.

-no, tu vendrás con nosotros y él nos alcanzará ese fue el plan.- hablo el castaño tomando la mano de la jovencita.

El rubio camino por los pasillos observando a su alrededor y vio a los lejos a los guardias de aquel asqueroso lugar, metio su mano en un pequeño y destruido bolsillo de su pantalón sacando unos fósforos y si pensarlo prendió fuego la primer habitación que vio, los guardias corrieron para apagarlo y en ese momento los niños comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron.

El castaño y el Pelinegro tomaron de ambas manos a la niña y hacían que corriera a su par sin soltarla. El rubio velozmente se unió a ellos.

-VAMOS VAMOS NO HAY MUCHO TIEMPO.- Grito tomando de la mano al pequeño de cabellos grises.

Se acercaban a unas vallas con alambres de púas…solo debían cruzar ese lugar, y serian libres.

Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y no podían contener sus sonrisas. Corrían a toda prisa. Más rápido de lo que sus piernas resistían.

Pero todo se desvaneció al escuchar las alarmas del lugar.

Ese orfanato no era como otros, era una maldita prisión de guerra, en donde los niños que habitaban allí eran los trofeos y mercancía para el mejor postor.

Los cinco voltearon a sus espaldas, mirando con terror aquel edificio.

Hombres grandes con palos y cadenas corrían hacia ellos.

-VAMOS MELODY APURATE.- grito el pelinegro jalando a la niña que se encontraba en estado de shock.

Parpadeo varias veces y sintió que su corazón se estaba por escapar de su pecho.

Siguieron corriendo, solo faltaba unos metros para salir de ese espantoso lugar, luego solo debían correr y perderse entre la gran ciudad… solo eso.

El castaño levanto el borde de la cerca hacia arriba jalando con fuerza. Sus manos comenzaban a sangrar pero no le importo.

-bear tus manos.- hablo la niña con miedo.

-solo pasen… vamos!-

Cuando su sueño estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad los cinco fueron atrapados y tirados al medio del campo con brusquedad. Intentaron defenderse pero eran demasiados pequeños para sus atacantes.

Los duros golpes con los palos resonaban en la fría noche, las cadenas retrayéndose y haciendo contacto con sus cuerpos, salpicando gotas de sangre.

-NO LA GOLPEEN MALDITOS.- grito con ira el castaño cubriéndose el rostro mirando como golpeaban salvajemente a la pelirroja que soltaba lágrimas sin parar y apenas si podía respirar.

-MELODY…- se arrastró el rubio como pudo para sostener su mano.

-LLEVENLOS A DENTRO….ENSEÑELEN QUE DE AQUÍ SOLO SE PUEDE ESCAPAR ESTANDO MUERTO.- soltó uno de los matones.

Levantaron a los maltratados niños, como bolsas de basura y los arrastraron hasta el interior de aquel infierno. Donde los golpes no se hicieron esperar… su mente se perdió en la oscuridad ahogándose en sus propios gritos de súplica….

Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquel brutal ataque, los cuatro niños apenas se estaban recuperando de sus heridas, y se sentían frustrados de seguir vivos.

-¿Cómo…estará….Mel…?- hablo como puedo el peli gris.

-esos malditos la golpearon sin pudor, ENCIMA NO DEJAN QUE LA VEAMOS.- grito con furia el castaño.

-¿tranquilos ella va a estar bien? Candy-Candy es una niña muy fuerte….-miro al pelinegro.

-¿Ruki ,tu como estas? ¿Te duele mucho tu espalda?-

-Estoy bien.- respondió haciendo una mueca al sentir las tiradas punzantes de su herida.- Me preocupa más Melody.-

La puerta frente a ellos se abrió dejando entrar un rayo de luz que les impedía visualizar, la figura de un hombre alto vestido elegantemente se hizo presente delante de ellos.

-Traigo malas noticias.-

-¿y usted es?- pregunto con asco el pelinegro.

-Mi nombre es Karl Heinz….

-¿Cuál es la mala noticia señor Karl heinz?- hablo con arrogancia el jovencito.

-su amiga…- los cuatro niños abrieron sus ojos aterrorizados por las siguientes palabras que iban a escuchar.- murió esta mañana.-

Los ojos de aquellos jovencitos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas.

-melo..dy…- susurro el rubio.

-no, no es verdad.- grito el castaño.

El pequeño de cabello gris solo llevo su pulgar a su boca y comenzó a largar lágrimas sin control alguno.

Mientras que el de cabello negro apretó sus dientes con furia, quedando inexpresivo.

-Al parecer tubo un "desagradable accidente"-

-¿ACCIDENTE? ¿CUAL ACCIDENTE ESOS MALDITOS LA MATARON?- grito con ira el de orbes marrón.

-Lo se muy bien…. –escupió dejando mudos a los niños.- Yo podría sacarlos de aquí… les podría ofrecer una venganza hacia estas personas.- hablo atrayendo la mirada de los cuatro.

-¿a cambio de qué?¿porque nos ayudaría?- pregunto el castaño.

-Si aceptan… su vida cambiara para siempre….eso se los aseguro- sonrió en dirección a los jovencitos que se lanzaron miradas entre si.

**_DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES… _**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

-¡LARAAA APURATE O LLEGAREMOS TARDE!- grito zapateando una rubia de ojos cafés al final de unas escaleras, dentro de una gran mansión.

-YA VOY KAORI… estaba terminando de empacar.- se quejó una pelirroja con los cabellos algo despeinados amarrados con una media coleta clavando su mirada verde clara en la escalera, bajando escalón por escalón con mucho cuidado sosteniendo una gran maleta luchando con las ruedas de esta que se trababan en la alfombra de terciopelo roja.

Kaori:-VAMOS VAMOS… El vuelo sale dentro de dos horas…Y SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE HAY QUE PASAR POR SEGURIDAD Y DEMAS.-

Lara:-ya deja de gritar que estoy a tu lado.- resoplo.- hace tiempo te vengo pidiendo que me acompañes a Japón, pero tu nada…¡ Y AHORA SOLO QUIERES IR PARA VER A ESE MOU!.-

Kaori:-KOU SE LLAMA KOU MUKAMI.-

Lara:-da igual… suena similar.- soltó divertida.

Kaori:-Lara, en verdad tienes que escucharlo cantar, es un ángel y es HERMOSO Y ES Y ES…-

Lara:-ok, baja tus hormonas querida amiga solo te acompaño porque amo Japón y su cultura y quiero traer varios recuerdos, y fotos y….-

Kaori:- ok, baja tu emoción.- hablo entrecerrando sus ojos.

(…)-¿Chicas están listas?- Pregunto un hombre canoso entrando por la puerta.

Lara:-si papa estamos listas…. Ayuda a Kaori con esa maleta ya que no sé qué diablos se lleva ahí y pesa una tonelada.-

-Lara, la boca, habla bien…- la reprendió dirigiéndose a la valija, la levanto e inflo sus mejillas al sentir el peso.- en verdad que es pesada… ¿Qué traes un muerto?-

Kaori:-no solo mis cosas señor Tucker.- se excusó la rubia.

-llámame Dave y son vacaciones Kaori para que neces….dejalo asi eres igual que mi hija, caminen vamos o perderán el vuelo.

Subieron a las camionetas, ambas chicas sentadas en la parte de atrás. Y el hombre al volante.

Dave:-¿y que sientes al volver a tu país Kaori?- pregunto el padre mirando por el espejo a la rubia.

Kaori:-estoy feliz y emocionada por volver a mis raíces.-

Lara:-y ver a mou.-

Kaori:-KOU… KOU.- grito desesperada

Lara:-lo que sea.- respondió riendo.

Dave:-¿Ese es el cantante que quieren ir a ver?

Lara:-¿quieren? No me metas en esa bolsa, yo ni siquiera se quién es solo la acompaño para mi beneficio.-

Kaori:-me encanta lo honesta que eres.- encogió sus hombros.

Dave:- sabes que Lara no tiene filtro y dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

Lara:-oigan si tengo filtro, solo que soy sincera…-

Kaori:-si claro que si.-

Llegaron al aeropuerto y bajaron rápidamente, la emoción de ambas jóvenes no se hizo esperar. Las invadía la ansiedad y sentía un hormigueo en sus vientres. Tenían ganas de ya mismo abordar ese avión. Una para ver a su idol favorito y la otra para recorrer cada rincón de la ciudad de Tokio.

Caminaron por los pasillos y se dirigieron a las cabinas de seguridad, pasaron por la maquina dejando sus pertenencias, la rubia paso sin problemas pero cuando la colorada se dio paso la chicharra comenzó a sonar.

(..)-¿señorita tiene algún objeto de metal?- pregunto el guardia corriéndola hacia un costado.

Lara:- mmm no, saque todas mis pertenencias en la aquella caja.-

(..) bien veamos.-

El guardia tomo un detector manual y lo paso delante de todo el cuerpo esbelto de la joven. Comenzó por sus pies, pasando por sus muslos firmes, por su cintura bien formada, llego a la altura de sus pechos, y la joven no tardo en sonrojarse un poco, bajo por sus hombros y el detector sonó a la altura de su muñeca, donde llevaba una pulsera de cuero verde manzana con unos símbolos tallados, y un dije en forma de trébol de metal.

(..) esto es señorita, tiene que sacárselo y volver a pasar por la maquina.-

Lara:-no no lo hare… ya saben que es esto déjame pasar.-

(…) señorita son las políticas del aeropuerto.

Lara.-me vale mierda sus políticas, no me sacare mi pulsera.-

Dave:-Lara ¿Qué pasa?.-hablo apretando su dientes.

(..)-la señorita no quiere sacarse la pulsera de esa forma no puedo dejarla pasar.

Dave:-hija son solo unos segundos, te la sacas y te la vuelves a poner.

Lara:- NO Y SI SE PIERDE.-

(..) vale, entiendo… yo se la sostengo mientras usted pasa, no es necesario que la deje en la canasta.-

La joven miro suspirando a su padre y a regaña dientes se quitó la pulsera, paso rápidamente por la máquina y al no sonar, le manoteo de un movimiento la pulsera de las manos al guardia.

(…) no era tan difícil ve.-

Lara:- porque no te vas a la…- el padre rápidamente cubrió su boca fingiendo una sonrisa y se la llevo a las fuerzas.

Dave: la boca Lara…- la regaño.

Lara:- ya déjame en paz.

Kaori:-creí que lo matarías por hacerte sacar esa pulsera.

Lara:-estuve a punto de hacerlo.

"EL VUELO A TOKIO, JAPON ESTA LISTO PARA SER ABORDADO"

Se escuchó por el alta voz. Las chicas sonrieron mientras que Lara se apuraba a colocar su pulsera nuevamente en su lugar. La observo por un rato y la acaricio con ternura.

Kaori:- Lara, ya vamos.- la llamo sacándola de los pensamientos.

Dave:-bien, tengan cuidado, diviértanse, sabes que debes llamarme todos los días…

Lara:-si papa, no te preocupes.-

Este la miro por un rato y luego la atrajo hacia el…

Dave:-te amo tanto hija.-

Lara:-también te amo pa.-

Dave:- bien, ve nomas que Kaori me va a prender fuego si te sigo reteniendo.- esta soltó una risa con diversión.

Retrocedía sin dejar de sacudir su mano saludando a su padre, choco con una persona que le pedio su boleto. Esta se lo dio sin dejar de ver a su padre, le tiro un beso y saludo por última vez caminando hacia el interior del pasillo.

Se sentaron juntas en primera clase la de orbes verdes en la ventanilla y la rubia del lado del pasillo, ese había sido el trato de ambas ya que Lara tendría que soportar el concierto de aquel rubio engreído, según lo que decía ella.

La rubia apretó las manos de su amiga por la emoción y esta correspondió dando pequeños brincos en el asiento.

-¡JAPON AHÍ VAMOS!.- grito la rubia con brillo en sus ojos.

**TOKIO, JAPON.**

Un castaño de gran tamaño miraba divertido como su rubio hermano daba giros y movía sus manos al ritmo de la música.

-te vez realmente gay haciendo eso.- soltó divertido haciendo que su hermano tastabillara.

-lárgate Yuma me desconcentras, mañana tengo una presentación y muchas lindas chicas estarán observándome.-

Yuma:-¿no puedes bailar de una forma más varonil? Realmente pareces una niña Kou.-

Kou:-¡cállate! Ese paso me lo enseño….- guardo silencio al igual que su hermano.

Ambos quedaron mirando el suelo con tristeza, recordando a aquella niña tan hermosa que había sido parte de su niñez y a aquellos malvivientes que se la habían arrebatado.

Yuma:-tsk, deja de pensar en eso.-

Kou:-ya olvidaste a Candy-candy?.- pregunto con tristeza sorprendiendo al castaño.

Yuma:- La recuerdo todos los días.- apretó con ira sus puños.

Kou:-¿crees que Ruki y Azusa la recuerden?-

Un peli gris con vendas en sus manos y cuello se hizo presente frente a ellos.

-yo…la…recuerdo…siempre…-

Kou:-Azusa, tú la recuerdas?.- el joven movió su cabeza llevándose un pulgar a la boca.-¿y él? ¿Crees que la recordara? Nunca volvió a hablar de ella. –

-¿Qué están haciendo? Kou debes prepararte para mañana. – se escuchó una voz muy varonil a sus espaldas. Estos voltearon y vieron al mayor de sus hermanos con una mano en el bolsillo y con otra apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

Kou:- Ruki… puedo hacerte una pregunta.- el pelinegro lo miro arqueando una ceja.

Ruki:-¿Qué pasa?.- soltó seriamente.

Kou:-¿tu… recuerdas a Candy-Candy?-

Los ojos azules del muchacho se abrieron de par en par, su mirada se volvió oscura y sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su pecho.

Ruki:-no.- respondió castamente.- comiencen a preparar sus cosas, mañana será un largo día.-

Azusa:- en..verdad..no la recu…- fue interrumpido.

Ruki:-ya hable, no lo repetiré, hagan lo que tienen que hacer.-

El pelinegro salió de la habitación con un total y calmado caminar. Dejando algo devastados a sus hermanos.

Todos se miraron entre si, como era posible que su hermano no recordara a esa niña tan dulce que había estado con ellos.

Sabían que en el fondo el solo estaba mintiendo, que su dolor por no haberla salvado había quedado en su mente para siempre. Pues a ellos les pasaba lo mismo.

Esa niña no solo había sido su compañera. Era su amiga, la que curaba las heridas de todos cuando eran lastimados, la que olvidaba sus necesidades por ayudarles a ellos, la que besaba con ternura las lastimaduras de cada uno diciendo que mañana pasaría. Le había enseñado a Kou a bailar cuando nadie los veía, a Yuma las cualidades de las plantas, a Azusa lo mimaba cada vez que podía, y lo regañaba cada vez que se lastimaba a si mismo y con Ruki pasaba tiempo hablando sobre historias y cuentos, le había quitado el dolor de sentirse abandonado por su madre y por la pérdida de su padre.

Pero todo eso desapareció con ella. Su muerte les había causado tanto dolor que lo único que querían era vengarse de los malditos que habían acabado con su vida.

Aceptaron la oferta de un hombre que no conocían y eso los condenaría para siempre.

Hijos de la noche se convertirían, y solo el dulce néctar rojo de los humanos los mantendría con vida. Les nacieron colmillos y su corazón se volvió frio. Sus miradas inocentes y puras se habían borrado desprendiendo odio hacia la humanidad.

Para ellos ser humano había pasado a la historia, el regocijo de escuchar los gritos de aquellos sujetos les gusto, verlos retorcerse del dolor y suplicando porque no los mataran…. Esa era su venganza. Pero aun así se sentían vacíos, y es que ella ya no estaría mas con ellos.

Kou:-si ella aun estuviera aquí…-

Yuma:- no serias un mujeriego ya que te hubiese golpeado.- soltó divertido.

Kou:-ni tu tampoco.-ambos rieron.

Azusa:- y..no…seriamos….vampiros….-

Los tres quedaron en silencio hasta que el más alto de ellos lo rompió.

Yuma:- hagan lo que Ruki pidió, de lo contrario después tengo que soportarlo yo..-

Salió de la habitación y apretó con fuerzas sus dientes, uno de sus colmillos se clavó en sus labios haciendo correr una línea de sangre.

-si hubiese tenido esto antes… nada te habría pasado Melody...- se lamentó.

**Al día siguiente**

Pasaba su lengua por una pequeña cicatriz en su labio, mientras terminaba de delinear sus ojos con un color negro.

-¿te falta mucho Lara? Me estoy haciendo pipi.- grito la rubia mientras apretaba con fuerza su vejiga detrás de la puerta del baño.

Lara:-ya salgo deja de fastidiar.

Kaori:-LARA ME MEO! SAL DE AHÍ AHORA.- grito golpeando la puerta.

Lara:- ya contenta..- se quejó abriendo la puerta del baño pero fue empujada bruscamente hacia un lado y se metio corriendo a este. Puso sus ojos en blanco y camino hacia una ventana. Mordió su labio inferior y arrugo su nariz de felicidad al ver lo bella que era la ciudad de Tokio.

Se escuchó un fuerte suspiro de alivio, al abrirse nuevamente la puerta del baño.

Kaori:-¡Ahora sí!, estaba a punto de explotar.

Lara:-exagerada.- sonrió.- ¿y bien a donde iremos?- pregunto frotándose las manos.

Kaori:- a comprar ropa.-

Lara:-¿Por qué? Acaso no te basta con la que tienes?-

Kaori:-hay amiga… esta noche iremos a ver al más sexy de los hombres, estaremos en primera fila, acaso crees que ire vestida asi como asi, para que el pase de largo y mire a otra chica.

Lara:-¿te estas escuchando? ES UN ARROGANTE IDOL EL JAMAS TE MIRARIA.-

Kaori:- hey, eres tú la que siempre me dice que las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde.

Lara:-¡bien! Vayamos a comprar tu ropa… pero llevare la cámara.- corrió en busca de esta que se encontraba en uno de sus bolsos.-

Salieron del hotel y se encaminaron a la gran ciudad, Lara sacaba fotos a todo lo que veía. Recorrieron todas las tiendas habidas y por haber. Habían pasado varias horas y ya estaba oscureciendo, mientras la rubia seguía comprando, la otra era el perchero que sostenía todas las compras.

Lara:-KAORI ¿ y ¿? vámonos.- se quejó al ver que esta quería entrar en otra tienda.

Kaori:- oh pero mira esos zapatos.

Lara:- tienes zapatos, tienes vestidos, chaquetas, pendientes, TIENES TODO AHORA VAMOS.-

Kaori:-no lo entiendes es que quiero verme linda.

Lara:-claro que te entiendo, pero cuantas cosas vas a usar… solo puedes ponerte un vestido, unos pendientes. Un par de zapatos, una chaqueta Y SOLO UN CALZON ASI QUE DEJA DE DAR VUELTAS Y VAMONOS!-

Kaori:- bien…- soltó enojada, y camino dejando atrás a su amiga.

Lara:-si enójate todo lo que quieras ¡PERO AGARRA TUS JODIDAS BOLSAS!

El escenario estaba armado, las fans gritaban como locas a su alrededor, como había dicho la rubia estaban en primera fila frente por frente al gran escenario.

Miro a su amiga, que se había puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas, de color rosado con flores estampadas, unos tacones ni muy altos ni muy bajos, unos pendientes de diamantes, y había recogido su cabello con un rodete. Se miró ella misma y rio por lo bajo al ver que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse, solo llevaba unos jean ajustados con una camiseta roja pegada a su cintura con un escote bien pronunciado y unos tenis color negros. Su cabello amarrado con una trenza cocida perfecta y absolutamente nada de maquillaje, todo lo contrario a su amiga que gritaba como loca llamando a ese mou.

Las luces se encendieron y un humo blanco cubrió el escenario. Un rubio con cara de angel apareció en el medio.

Solo basto que sonriera para que las locas que la rodeaban gritaran tan fuerte que la dejaron sorda. Revoleo sus ojos y miro a una chica regordeta que prácticamente la estaba aplastando llamando eufóricamente al arrogante idol. Tapo su oído con una mano y con la otra saco su celular.

La música comenzó y la voz de aquel joven inundo todo el teatro. Las chicas no paraban de gritar y de saltar, levanto su vista fugazmente y vio al rubio delante de ella bailando de una manera muy buena.

-debo admitir que sabe moverse.- balbuceó para ella misma. Volvió su mirada hacia el teléfono y siguió jugando con él.

El rubio bailaba al ritmo de la música, moviendo las caderas de una forma que hacia enloquecer aún más a las fans, él lo sabía y eso lo regocijaba. Mientras daba su show chequeaba a las chicas para tener un premio al terminar con su espectáculo, siempre encontraba a alguna que haría lo que fuese por estar con el. Observo a una rubia con un vestido rosa y le guiño un ojo.

"_si, eres mi próxima víctima_" pensó mientras giraba, volvió a mirarla y sonrió de manera lasciva. Vio que la rubia tonta zarandeaba los brazos de una chica que ni siquiera lo estaba mirando y eso lo hizo enfurecer. _No había nadie que lo haya ignorado nunca_. Esa pelirroja miro a la chica y luego dirigió la mirada hacia él. Pudo ver claramente sus orbes verdes, su cabello atado colorado, la vio a la perfección y su mente se detuvo. La música siguió sonando pero él no estaba cantando. Quedo en estado de shock viendo a esa joven.

Todas las chicas callaron, esperando a que su idol reaccione. Se miraban entre si entender que le estaba pasando. Pero el solo observaba a esa pelirroja… olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Al sentirse completamente atrapada por la mirada perdida de aquel chico, Lara miro hacia los costados con duda, y volvió a mirar al rubio arrogante. Vio que sus labios susurraron algo pero no alcanzo a escuchar que.

El dejo caer su micrófono, sus hermanos detrás del escenario le hacían señas sin comprender la actitud del idol.

Yuma:-Iré a golpearlo.-

Azusa:-que… le…pasa….-

Ruki:- Voy a buscarlo.-

Las fans comenzaron a impacientarse y removerse hacia el escenario gritando, suplicando a que siga con el Show. Ambas amigas fueron tragadas por esas locas que comenzaron a empujarlas hacia atrás…

El pelinegro camino rápidamente hacia su hermano y lo jalo del hombro.

Ruki:-Kou..que te pasa?- lo zarandeo

-Melody…- susurro sin dejar de ver hacia el lugar en donde estaba la chica, pero se desesperó al no verla más.

Ruki:-¿Qué?-

Kou:-ERA MELODY…- grito dándose vuelta y corriendo hacia atrás del escenario…

El de orbes azules quedo paralizado, al escuchar ese nombre… reacciono sonriendo a las fans y prácticamente corrió tras su hermano dejando a unas fans totalmente descontroladas gritando y llorando.

**¿Que les parecio? les gusto? cualquier queja ya saben me lo dicen, asi podre mejorar... intente volcar en la historia un poco de verdad de lo sufrido por los Mukami en su niñez, asi que espero que les haya gustado, si es asi dejen sus reviews y si no pues tambien :P de esa forma sabre en que me estoy equivocando! desde ya muchas gracias a las chicas que se toman el tiempo por leer mis historia, dejar comentarios y marcar en favoritos! MUCHAS GRACIAS! y hasta el prox cap. **


	3. Capitulo 2 No hables con extraños

**Gracias a: **

**Tami Torres; Carla Hernandez; Maria;**

**Raquel Eguez; Michelle Paez; Sasuki; Ade Leiva; LostGirl54;**

**Caro Gomez; Luly Queen; Carolina Nuez;**

**Luciichaan; Barbara Romero.**

**Por sus Reviews Me pone muy feliz que les vaya gustando la historia, y mas al ver que hay chicas que siguen Ambas. Se los agradezco mucho y sobre todo por las palabras hermosas que escriben. **

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

**Raquel Eguez:- gracias por tu comentario, si si tengo jaja es que lo reviso tantas veces antes de subirlo que como que mi visión se va borrando, gracias por el dato ya que revisare mas antes de publicarlo, ya que si no me lo decías no me habría dado cuenta de que había palabras mal escritas. agradezco mucho ese detalle. **

**Luciichaan:- jaja pues por el momento solo te diré que ella se hará llamar Lara *spoiler detected* pero tu puedes llamarla de la forma que mas te guste. **

**En fin...aqui les dejo el nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten! **

**_Capítulo 2 "No hables con extraños"_**

Un rubio caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de la mansión, paso una mano por su boca, suspiro, y siguió dando vueltas, seguido por las miradas de sus tres hermanos.

Ruki:-¿Puedes explicarnos que fue todo eso? –

El rubio clavo su mirada en el pelinegro y lo señalo moviendo su dedo indice.

Kou:-era ella…. Ya te lo dije.-

Ruki:-¿Quién? ¿Melody?- escupió dándole un tono fuerte a aquel nombre.

Kou:- SI…ERA ELLA.- grito revolviendo su cabello.

Yuma:- Kou…. Melody murió y lo sabes muy bien, eso es imposible. Seguro te la confundiste con alguna cerda parecida.

Kou:- ERA ELLA… LA VI YUMA. E…estaba junto a esa rubia tonta…. ¡Eso es!.- dijo como ideando un plan.

El castaños levanto ambas manos pidiendo una explicación.

Kou:- tengo que saber quién era esa rubia, a lo lejos pude notar que estaba muerta por pasar la noche conmigo, si llego a ella, llego hasta Melody.

Ruki:-¡BUENO ES SUFICIENTE!- hablo bien fuerte llamando la atención de todos.- Melody murió, esa chica no era ella, si no pasaran tanto tiempo tratando de recordarla esto no estaría pasando. Tu carrera se verá afectada por esto, trata de arreglarlo o…- fue interrumpido.

Kou:-ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO MI CARRERA…. SE QUE ELLA ERA MELODY, LA VOY A ENCONTRAR.-

Ruki:-entiéndelo.- hablo apretando sus colmillos.- ella… murió.- soltó sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Kou:-¿tan poco significo ella para ti…QUE NO TE IMPORTA SABER SI ES ELLA EN VERDAD?.- grito con furia.

Los ojos azules del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, quería saltar sobre su hermano y golpearlo fuertemente, esa chica había sido muy importante para él, nadie iba a llenar su vacío jamás, la sola idea de que su hermano hubiera dicho eso lo llenaba de cólera, pero al ser el cabecilla de la familia se contrajo, tomo un largo suspiro y acomodo sus emociones.

Ruki:- ella murió. Punto final.- se dio media vuelta y se marchó tranquilamente sin pronunciar una palabra más.

Yuma:-Kou tal vez necesitas descansar.

Kou:-¿tú tampoco me crees cierto?-

Yuma:- busque por todo el maldito lugar…. No había nadie con la descripción que me diste.-

Kou:-se lo que vi… y cuando la encuentre… no dejare que se acerquen a ella.- escupió con furia alejándose del lugar.

El castaño cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Recordó como recorrió cada rincón de aquel jodido teatro en busca de esa chica pelirroja que su hermano había descrito. A cada paso que daba podía jurar que su corazón latía tan fuerte que se saldría de su pecho, pero al no encontrar nada…la realidad lo golpeo y es que su corazón ya no latía. Abrió sus ojos y apretó sus puños de la frustración que sentía, el ya no era un inocente niñito, ahora era un ser de la noche… él…era un vampiro, uno muy fuerte que no sentía lastima ni piedad por nadie, pero la sola idea de que esa niña este con vida, hizo que por un instante volviera a ver la luz entre tanta oscuridad. Y eso lo hizo enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Azusa:- yuma… yo si….creo…en …kou…- el alto volteo en dirección a su hermano y lo miro por un rato para luego proceder a hablar.

Yuma:- no encontré nada… ella no estaba ahí, Ruki tiene razón, ella ya no está entre nosotros.

Azusa:-pero….-

Yuma:- iré a hablar con Ruki, deja de pensar en lo que ese tonto dijo, solo… se confundió.-

El peligris quedo solo en la sala y miro hacia una ventana…

Azusa:-estas…viva….lo se….- apretó una de sus heridas en el brazos izquierdo haciéndola sangrar nuevamente, pero no le dio importancia alguna… él quería creer que su Melody estaba viva.

**En un bar en el centro de Tokio. **

Una rubia se lamentaba mientras jugaba con un vaso que contenía Sake.

Kaori:-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-

Lara:- se dio cuenta de que hacia el ridículo y se fue.

Kaori:-No digas eso…el… es perfecto.-

Lara:-Perfecto idiota.-

Kaori:-¡DEJA DE LLAMARLO ASÍ!

Lara:-bieeeennnn.- se burló rodando sus ojos.

Kaori:-espero que haga otro show antes de que nos vayamos. Tendríamos que habernos quedado un poco más, prácticamente me sacaste a las rastras de ahí.

Lara:- tch, fue espantoso ese concierto esas locas no paraban de gritar y empujar y tu ¿quieres que te acompañe a otro? olvídalo…- se quejó llevándose un vaso de sake a su boca, carraspeo al sentir el ardor en su garganta.- ¡mierda!… esto sí que quema.- saco su lengua e hizo un gesto de disgusto.- es asqueroso… ¡QUIERO OTRO!-

Kaori:-dijiste que era asqueroso.-

Lara:- si pero una vez que pasa se siente bien.- le guiño un ojo con picardía.

Kaori:-eres una asquerosa.-

Lara:- ya, deja de sentirte mal por ese Mou.-

Kaori:-¡ KOU TE DIJE QUE SE LLAMA KOU!-

Lara:- da igual… el muy desgraciado las dejo pagando a todas, y encima lo defiendes… que tonta eres.-

Kaori:- algo le sucedió, el… el miro hacia mi, y luego dejo de cantar.-

Lara:-UUUFFF SI ya entiendo… lo dejaste anonadado, y también como no hacerlo… te fuiste vestida como una estrella de Hollywood.- soltó divertida mientras tomaba otro vaso de la bebida ardiente. – carajo… esto está bueno! Tienes que probarlo y olvidar a Kou.

Kaori:-MOU TE DIJE QUE…¿ah? Lo dijiste bien…- la miro parpadeando sorprendida.

Lara:- si...es que no quiero escucharte gritar como tonta en celo.-

Kaori:- ¿ACASO LO HACÍAS APROPÓSITO?-

La pelirroja solo le sonrió divertida viendo como su amiga comenzaba a ponerse roja de la furia.

Kaori:-¡TE VOY A MATAR LARA!

Lara:-bien, como digas pero primero…- levanto su vaso cargado nuevamente con sake, y lo llevo hacia su amiga.- BRINDEMOS POR EL MALDITO CONCIERTO QUE FUE UNA PORQUERÍA.- su amiga no tardo en soltar una risa y negar con su cabeza, levanto el vaso y brindo con ella. Ambas tragaron la bebida y arrugaron su nariz cerrando sus ojos.

Kaori:-oh por dios… si que es fuerte.-

Lara:-¿otro?

Kaori:-después de esta noche… necesito una botella llena….

**Mansión Mukami**

**_Habitación de Ruki._**

El de orbes azules estaba sentado en un sofá cerca de la ventana mientras leía un libro, lo cerró y miro hacia el exterior con nostalgia.

-yo no…te … -pronuncio en voz baja pero un golpe en su puerta lo volvió a realidad.-¿Quién?- pregunto cortante.

-Soy Yuma… ¿puedo pasar?-

Ruki:-pasa.- El castaño entro y cerró la puerta.- ¿Qué sucede?-

Yuma:-Ruki… ¿en verdad no te interesa si es ella o no? Yo no creo que Kou se haya equivocado, sabes cómo es con las mujeres.

Ruki:- por eso mismo, tantas mujeres tal vez le están haciendo ver cosas que no debe.-

Yuma:-pero está totalmente convencido…y…-

Ruki:-¿no me digas que tú también crees que ella está viva?- el alto llevo su mirada al suelo, pero el mayor solo suspiro.- Ella murió, Yuma… nadie tan pequeña y frágil como lo era ella hubiese aguantado esos golpes, ellos la mataron.-

Yuma:-Ruki…. jamás vimos su cuerpo, ellos no nos dejaron.-

Ruki:-Karl Heinz dijo que ella había muerto, ¿acaso estas dudando de el?-

Yuma:-no…claro que no… pero, ¿Por qué no nos dejaron ir al velorio? ¿Por qué no nos dejaron verla?-

Ruki:- ¡BASTA! ELLA MURIO.

Yuma:- Y SI NO ES ASI? Y ELLA ESTA VIVA? ¡REALMENTE NO TE INTERESA? ¿PORQUE NO PUEDES INTENTAR CREER QUE ESTA VIVA?- sus gritos sacaron de si por primera vez a su hermano.

Ruki:- ¿ACASO NO TE VES?¡ NO NOS VES! SI ELLA ESTA VIVA CREES QUE SENTIRA LO MISMO QUE ANTES AL VER LO QUE SOMOS! – los gritos del pelinegro lo dejaron sorprendido, su hermano era un ser que siempre mantenía la calma ante todo, el jamás se salía de sus casillas, el siempre buscaba una manera diplomática para arreglar los problemas. Todo lo contrario a él, que recurría mayormente a la violencia o cada tanto armaba uno que otro alboroto. Pero su hermano tenía razón, si había una remota posibilidad de que ella siguiera con vida…

Yuma:- ella huiría de nosotros.-

Ruki:- por un lado si… y por el otro… si ella está con vida realmente ¿Por qué él nos mentiría?

Yuma:- ¿es por eso que no quieres creer que ella está con vida cierto?-

Ruki:- necesito pensar Yuma… ve a ver como esta Kou.

Yuma:- elegante manera para decir "deja de joderme Yuma y lárgate de mi habitación" – se quejó mientras salía dando un fuerte portazo.

Pero el vampiro ni se inmuto, solo quedo pensativo y camino hacia la ventana nuevamente.

-durante todo este tiempo quería creer…imaginarme que todo había sido una pesadilla, y que algún día iba a despertar y tú estarías a mi lado.- saco de su bolsillo una coleta verde malgastada y vieja y la acaricio entre sus dedos.- pero la realidad es que moriste….¡ Él dijo que moriste!.- apretó sus dientes pronunciando lo último.-

En su interior la sangre comenzaba a quemarle, el solo había aceptado convertirse en vampiro por el solo hecho de matar a quienes le habían quitado a su amiga. Pero todo tenía una consecuencia y la de ellos era que a partir de ese momento, le pertenecían al hombre que los había "rescatado" de ese infierno.

**Al día siguiente**

La pelirroja se encontraba toda desparramada en la cama, con un hilo de baba que caía desde su boca abierta hacia las sabanas. Su celular comenzó a sonar, haciendo que despertara de un salto. Tomo el aparato y hablo rápidamente.

-HOLA!.- el aparato sonó en su oído dejándola un más aturdida, lo miro y apretó la tecla de contestar.- HOLA.- abrió un solo ojo mientras que frotaba el otro y bostezaba.

_-¿hija cómo están?-_

-¿papa?- reacciono inmediatamente.- ¡PAPA!- bien…emmm bien…-

_-¿estabas durmiendo?-_

-si es que… nos acostamos tarde y ….

-_está bien hija, solo espero que la estén pasando bien.-_

-sí, claro que sí, este lugar es increíble.

-_lo sé, por eso ve y disfruta… tengo que colgar, comienzo con los pacientes_.

-de acuerdo, te llamo a la noche, besos.-

_-besos, y cuídate.- _

Colgó, y se levantó de la cama estirándose por completo. Movió su cuello haciéndolo crujir y se quejó por el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Entro al baño y se dio una lenta y refrescante ducha. Al finalizar se cambió rápidamente poniéndose unos jean gastados, unas zapatillas planas de color blanco y una camisa ajustada azul que marcaba bien sus curvas, recogió su largo cabello con una coleta y camino hacia la cocina.

-Kaori…estas despierta? ¿Te preparo el desayuno?- al ver que su amiga no respondía, camino hacia su habitación, en el camino vio una toalla llena de sangre. Abrió su boca sorprendía y algo asustada volvió a llamar a la rubia.- KAORI… - se inclinó hacia el trapo y lo toco para reafirmar si era lo que ella sospechaba, en efecto, eso rojo, era sangre. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y camino más rápido hacia la habitación.-¿ KAORI?- grito al abrir la puerta…

Al ver a su amiga tirada en la cama con los pies colgando toda despeinada y sobándose la nariz que contenía un trapo soltó una tremenda carcajada que hizo que la rubia se levantara asustada.

Kaori:-¡¿QUE PASO?!- grito exaltada…- oh eres tu… déjame dormir.-

Lara:- ¿qué diablos te paso en la nariz?- pregunto sin parar de reír acercándose a la cama.

Kaori:- creo que me caí cuando abriste la puerta.-

Lara:- no me acuerdo de eso.

Kaori:- creo que es lo único que me acuerdo y es porque me dolió.- dijo llevándose una mano hacia la frente. – ahhh tráeme algo para la cabeza.-

Lara:- no, levántate, dúchate que hueles asqueroso y luego ve a la cocina que preparare el desayuno.-

Kaori:- si mama Lara.- se burló tirándole una almohada golpeándola en las piernas.

Luego de varios minutos la rubia se hizo presente en la cocina, tomando el lugar frente a un plato de Hot Cakes cubiertos con miel, un vaso de jugo de naranjas y una taza de café.

Lara:- te toca preparar la cena esta noche.- balbuceo metiéndose un bocado de masa a la boca.

Kaori:- bien, solo porque esto huele delicioso… o es que tengo hambre no lo sé.-

La pelirroja comenzó a leer el periódico se veía tan concentrada que llamo la atención de la rubia.

Kaori:-¿Qué lees?

Lara:- hoy en la noche harán un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales…en… cerca del bar donde fuimos anoche…. Hay que ir.- pronuncio parándose alegremente de la silla.

Kaori:- ¿y si mejor salimos a un baile o a algún lugar donde hayan chicos sexis?

Lara:- me debes la del concierto.-

Kaori:-ok… iremos, pero mañana elijo yo.-

Lara:-¡hecho!- le sonrió y dio media vuelta dando un brinco.-

Kaori:- maldición, encima que no vi el recital de Kou, tengo que fumarme los fuegos artificiales, espero que por lo menos hayan lindos chicos.- en ese momento recordó su nariz, llevo una mano y removió el pequeño pedazo de algodón que se encontraba en su interior, frunció el ceño y giro en dirección a la habitación de su amiga -¡LARAAAAA NO SALDRE CON MI NARIZ ASI.!- grito haciendo temblar el edificio.

**Mansión Mukami.**

Kou-¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LO SEPAS?- se quejó el rubio mientras hablaba por teléfono.- ESTAS...DES...PE...DI...DA.- hablo en un tono cantarín para colgar la llamada.-ESTÚPIDA…ESTÚPIDA HUMANA!- grito amenazando al tubo para luego estrellarlo contra una pared.

Yuma:-ahora deberás comprar un teléfono nuevo, ¿sabes que acabas de despedir a tu manager?-

Kou:- si lo sé, es una estúpida.

Yuma:-déjame adivinar… no sabía quiénes eran esas dos chicas.

Kou:-exacto.-

Yuma:- Kou ve a tomar aire fresco, créeme lo necesitas.

Ruki:-¿Qué está pasando?-hablo entrando en la sala divisando los pedazos de lo que solía ser el teléfono sobre la alfombra.

Yuma:- rompió tu teléfono, y despidió a su manager.- hablo con indiferencia pero con diversión.

Ruki:-¿sabes que ahora deberás comprar un nuevo teléfono?

Kou:-sí, ya me lo dijeron antes….-

Ruki:-¿sigues con lo mismo?

El rubio solo lo miro con ira, y no respondió nada-

Yuma:- vayamos a caminar, necesito comprar algunas cosas para mis cultivos.

Kou:- no iré a ningún lado, hasta resolver esto.

Ruki:- Dime una cosa…si la encuentras y esa chica no es quien crees…¿Qué harás?-

Kou:-si no es mi Candy- Candy…y solo es una humana más para mí no significaría nada… pero sé que es ella.

Ruki:- ¿y que harás si es ella?¿ La traerás aquí y le hablaras de todas las chicas con las que has estado?,¿ de todas las chicas que has mordido?¿ De cómo es tu vida como un vampiro? Recuerda que ya nada es como antes.- hablo con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

Kou:-¿es por eso que no me quieres creer cierto? Ese es tu miedo… que ella nos vea y se dé cuenta de lo que somos… unos monstruos. Por eso no quieres buscarla. No quieres decirle a la cara en el ser que te convertiste.

La furia del pelinegro no tardo en salir, estaba a punto esta vez de abalanzarse contra su hermano y golpearlo fuertemente pero el más alto de ellos intervino.

Yuma:- Ruki… tiene razón, las cosas han cambiado, todos cambiamos. Kou, tu cambiaste… si en verdad crees que ella está viva… deja las cosas como están.

Kou:- váyanse a la mierda los dos.- soltó alejándose de ambos.

Yuma:- bien, por lo menos él es sincero con lo que siente.-

Ruki:-¿y eso que significa?-

Yuma:- no eres idiota, eres el cerebro de esta familia… no te hagas el que no entendiste, me voy necesito caminar un poco.

Camino hacia la puerta dejando a su hermano con la incógnita de lo que había dicho, el de orbes azules metio ambas manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y dio un chasquido, contemplando la nada….

-¡LISTO!- hablo con entusiasmo la ojiverde mientras apoyaba un polvo compacto en el tocador.

La rubia se miró en el espejo moviendo su rostro de un lado al otro divisando si quedaba alguna marca en su rostro.

Kaori:-WOW increíble… ere súper con esto.- se tocó apenas la punta de la nariz.

Lara:- no te toques… me costó mucho cubrirlo y que quede perfecto. –

Kaori:-lo siento… gracias!-

Lara:- si bien… ¿vamos?-

Kaori:- falta una hora para que comience el festival.

Lara:-si… pero podríamos ir al bar y tomar algo antes.-

Kaori:-bien… pero esta vez no tomemos mucho, no quiero romperme una pierna o algo asi.-

Lara:-creo que tienes razón…solo, un vaso y después los fuegos artificiales.-

Kaori:¿Iras así?- miro la vestimenta de la pelirroja. La misma con la que se había vestido al comenzar el día.

Lara:-¿Qué tiene de malo?- se miró a sí misma.

Kaori:-ahuyentas a los chicos lindos vestida así… ponte tacones una falda y una blusa con un buen escote.-

Lara:- no quiero atraer perros, quiero atraer hombres… mi vestimenta no tiene nada de malo, pero si me iré a cambiar estuve todo el día con esta camisa.

Kaori:- no son perros… son chicos sexis..- se quejó caminando hacia su placard. Abrió las puertas y diviso el interior. Saco un vestido azul strapless y lo recostó en la cama. Se inclinó hacia el piso de este y tomo unos stilettos con mucho tacón de color negro. – Lara, no puedo creer que tantos años de amistad y no hayas aprendido lo que es el buen gusto.- balbuceo divertida.

La colorada por otro lado, se encontraba con un brasier negro terminando de colocarse unos jean negros ajustados, tomo unas zapatillas planas del mismo color y camino hacia una de sus maletas sacando una camisa roja mangas tres cuarto, se la coloco dejando desabrochados los primero tres botones reluciendo un poco el nacimiento de sus pechos. Soltó su cabello y lo removió un poco dejándolo suelto.

Lara:-Lista.- wow, ¿iras a una fiesta privada y yo no me entere?- miro de pies a cabeza a la rubia que se había puesto el strapless azul que cubría apenas su trasero y los tacones bien altos, miro su cabello que lo había recogido en un rodete flojo dejando caer unos cuantos mechones, unos aros colgantes simulando diamantes y un collar haciendo juego con estos.

Kaori:- chicos sexies…- pronuncio posando ante su amiga.-

La colorada solo negó con su cabeza, tomo las llaves y su celular metiéndolo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Lara:-¿Vamos chicos sexies? – pronuncio con sarcasmo.

Kaori:- ja ja ja… vamos tonta.-

Tomaron el primer taxi que paso delante de ellas, al llegar al bar el barman las miro con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

B:-¿Sobrevivieron al sake?- pregunto divertido. Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

Lara:-eso parece.-

B:- les llevo una botella…o ¿quieren 4 como anoche?-

Kaori:- ¿Qué?¿ Cuatro botellas nosotras solas? Con razón no recordamos un carajo.

Lara:- No gracias… esta vez solo una cerveza.- hablo con una sonrisa

B:-enseguida se las llevo.

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a una ventana.

Un chico muy apuesto las miraba desde la barra sin sacarles los ojos de encima. La colorada ni siquiera lo había notado ya que miraba por la ventana la preparación de ese festival, las calles se iban acumulando de personas de diferentes edades. Movió su cabeza para tratar de ver bien.

Lara:-creo es el la siguiente cuadra… si por lo que veo es allí.- hablo hacia su amiga pero no recibió respuesta. Giro su rostro hacia ella y la vio sonriéndole a un castaño de ojos verdes, bien apuesto, lo que más llamo su atención fue el sombrero que este llevaba ya que estaba dentro de un establecimiento y aun así no se lo había quitado. Sacudió su cabeza y miro a su amiga- ¡HEY! TE ESTOY HABLANDO.- golpeo el brazo de la rubia llamando su atención.

Kaori:-¿eh? ¿Qué?- la miro sin entender.

Lara:- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kaori:-mira lo que es ese chico. – hablo entre dientes

Lara:-ya lo vi… es hermoso, pero te estoy hablando.-

Kaori:- ¿Qué que era?- pregunto mirando nuevamente al castaño que le sonrió lascivamente. –

La pelirroja miro divertida la escena y volvió a mirar por la ventana. En ese momento el joven de orbes verdes se acercó a ellas.

-¿Qué hacen dos hermosas chicas tan solas?- su tono de voz era muy sensual, y cantarina. La rubia solo soltó una tímida sonrisa, la pelirroja volteo en su dirección y lo miro directo a los ojos. -¿puedo sentarme? Estoy esperando a mi hermano.-

Kaori:-¿hermano?- hablo en dirección a su amiga sonriéndole con picardía.

-sí, queríamos ver los fuegos artificiales pero por suerte llegue más temprano.-

Kaori:- si siéntate no hay problema.-

Lara:- si claro no hay problema- imito a su amiga haciéndole burla Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El joven se sentó y comenzó a platicar con ambas pero la pelirroja parecía más interesada en que comience el espectáculo que en ligar con ese chico.

-¿no eres de por aquí cierto?-pregunto haciendo que sus orbes verdes se encontraran

Lara:-ehm, no soy de Londres.-

-si, lo note en tu acento, eres muy linda.-

Kaori:-Ok, y dime ¿vives por aquí?- pregunto atrayendo nuevamente la atención de aquel muchacho. Lara sonrió por lo bajo, ella conocía muy bien a su amiga. Y sabía porque lo había hecho. -¿y tienes nombre?- Al momento que este hablo, unos chicos que se sentaron en la mesa continua a ellos, dejaron caer unas botellas haciendo que la colorada voltee sin prestar atención a las palabras del castaño.

C:-¿lo siento te lastime?- pregunto con preocupación mirando a la chica que corrió sus pies instantáneamente.

Lara:-no, no estoy bien descuida.-

-creo que un vidrio impacto en tu pierna… no es muy grande tu herida pero creo que sale sangre.- hablo el castaño que paso de tener una mirada totalmente amable a una felina y con un brillo que llamo la atención de la joven.

Lara:- ¿Cómo…- dudando si mirar o no su pierna y sin sacar la vista de este acompañante tan raro se inclinó un poco y toco su pierna sintiendo un poco de ardor.- mierda es cierto…

C:-l..lo siento mucho ven, te llevo al baño.- hablo con arrepentimiento el chico.

Lara:-no deja está bien, no hay problema.

C:- ¿segura?-

Lara:-si, no te preocupes no es nada.-

C:-realmente lo siento.- hablo antes de ser llamado por sus amigos que iban de salida, ya que el espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar.

Kaori:-¿Cómo supiste lo de la herida? – pregunto sorprendida al castaño, quien sonrió y volvió a mirar a la joven herida.

-Vi la sangre.-

Lara:-¿Cómo? El pantalón es negro… y… ya déjalo así… voy al baño.

Kaori:- bien te esperamos aquí…- se levantó rápidamente y la siguió quedando un poco alejadas del joven que sonreía de una manera extraña. –préstame tu celular, olvide el mío en el hotel y quiero pedir su número.- susurro.

Lara:-¿estoy herida y tú te preocupas por sacarle su número?... hay que… bien… - saco su celular del bolsillo y se lo entrego.- espérame aquí.-

Kaori:- si… no te preocupes. Y apresúrate que ya están por comenzar los fuegos.-

Hizo un gesto con la mano y se adentró al baño. Levanto su pantalón para ver que solo tenía un pequeño rasguño del cual salía solo unas gotas de sangre, pero al ser el vidrio el que provoco esto, el ardor no tardaba en presentarse.

-¿Cómo es que supo? Esto no está sangrando a horrores.- se limpió la pierna con un poco de papel y agua y al instante la poca sangre que había, desapareció. – ese tipo es raro. ¡¿PORQUE SIEMPRE SE TIENE QUE FIJAR EN LOS RAROS?!- se quejó bajando su pantalón se acomodó el cabello frente al espejo y salió de allí caminado hacia la mesa.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su amiga y ese tipo no estaban. Sintió los ruidos de las explosiones y los gritos de alegría de la gente en el exterior. Miro por la ventana y suspiro.

-Menos mal que me ibas a esperar aquí.- se quejó dirigiéndose a la barra, llamo al barman quien le sonrió atentamente.- hm… vio a mi amiga, la rubia, estaba con un chico, y ahora ninguno esta.- sonrió.

B:- no, no la vi, estaba acomodando las cosas aquí...y… de seguro ya está afuera viendo el espectáculo.

-bien, gracias de todas formas.- se despidió y salió hacia la calle.

Comenzó a llamar por el nombre a su amiga mirando hacia todos los lados. No le estaba gustando nada aquella situación, su amiga podía ser toda una aventura pero jamás se iría de un lugar sin ella. Llevo su mano a su bolsillo para sacar su celular, al palpar que no estaba, recordó que se lo había pasado a la rubia.

-Carajo…¿donde estas Kaori?.- Camino unos metros más entre la multitud cuando tastabillo con algo en el suelo. Bajo su vista para ver que era.- ¡no puede ser!.- se arrodillo rápidamente tomando los pedazos rotos de su celular.- ¡KAORI!.- grito con fuerza, pero el escándalo de las personas y los ruidos de las explosiones hacían que sus gritos parecieran susurros.

Corrió adentrándose más en aquellos tumultos, gritando desesperada y dando pequeños brincos tratando de encontrar a su amiga. Sobre la vereda se encontraba un hombre dando la espalda a la calle, lo miro varias veces y por el tamaño gigante que este tenía supuso que se trataba del personal de seguridad. Corrió hacia el esquivando a las personas y lo jalo del brazo.

-DISCULPE…PERO MI AMIGA…- cerro sus ojos decepcionada al ver que el joven estaba vestido como civil comiendo terrones de azúcar.- Lo siento. Pensé que eras de seguridad… ¿Por casualidad no viste a una chica rubia alta con un vestido azul, iba a acompañada de un tipo…- hablo con desesperación sin notar que aquel sujeto estaba en shock frente a ella mirándola desde arriba, este clavo su mirada en sus labios para luego mirar sus ojos verdes que estaban a punto de soltar unas lágrimas…-¡ HEY!¿La viste?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿MELODY?- pronuncio incrédulo dejando caer la bolsa de sus manos.

-¿Qué? No no se llama Melody.

-Tu eres Melody.- hablo aun impactado.

-NO… estas confundido yo no.. ash… debo irme tengo que encontrar a mi…- El joven la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se vaya.

-Si eres tú.-

-suéltame… no soy esa Melody… me llamo Lara, y estoy buscando a mi amiga que desapareció así que si no la viste pasar… suéltame ahora porque no dudare en golpear en donde más te duela. –Lo amenazo entre dientes.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas.- hablo para poner una mano en su boca para que esta no gritara, miro hacia los lados y al notar que la gente no miraba, golpeo un poco fuerte la nuca de la pelirroja que no dejaba de moverse tratando de soltarse dejándola inconsciente. –Lo siento, pero ya te dije no puedo dejar que te vayas.- la cargo en hombros y camino en dirección a su hogar.

Despertó haciendo un gesto de dolor y llevo su mano hacia su nuca, miro a su alrededor y se sentó rápidamente en el sofá en el que yacía.

-¿Dónde mierda estoy?¿Kaori?-

-¿candy-candy?- escucho una voz en la esquina de la sala y dirigió su vista hacia allí. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver a aquel idol que volvía loca a su amiga parado junto al castaño gigante del festival y a otros dos más que la miraban perplejos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- hablo con furia poniéndose de pie.

**¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto? Cualquier cosa que no se haya entendido o que les haya quedado duda saben que pueden preguntarme, me encanta que dejen comentarios, y que me alerten de esos pequeños detalles que aveces paso por alto. Bueno espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y sin mas que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo. GRACIAS A TODAS Y DEJEN REVIEWS... SI QUIEREN . **


End file.
